


Хищник в тюленьей шкуре

by sakuramai



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Female Skull (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Genderswap, Magical Realism, Rule 63, Selkies, Skull is just awesome, Squalo is a selkie
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuramai/pseuds/sakuramai
Summary: Ночью на побережье можно всякое встретить. И всяких.
Relationships: Superbi Squalo/Skull
Kudos: 13





	Хищник в тюленьей шкуре

Конечно, Скалл не совсем это ожидала увидеть, когда вышла глубокой ночью окунуться в море. К некоторым сюрпризам жизнь не готовит от словам совсем. Но, признаться честно, вид открывался шикарный, а она всегда была ценительницей искусства. О чём свидетельствовали, например, её неизменные кожаные штаны и куртка. Не винтаж, а классика!  
Впрочем, дело тут обстояло вовсе не в коже, замше или кожзаме.  
Дело обстояло в человеке.

Обнажённый Скуало зло сфокусировал на ней яркие-яркие глаза: серые хрусталики и фарфоровые белки. Он тяжело дышал, и его рельефная грудь, по которой струились длинные волосы, блестела под лунной дорожкой так сладко, как сам грех.

— Если ты хоть одному человеку об этом скажешь, — прорычал он низко. Белизна его клыков несколько отвлекала. И сам он … очень отвлекал. Гормоны под кожей бурлили, как чокнутые. Тем не менее, взгляд Скалл ниже его грудной клетки нарочно не опускался. Она же всё-таки … кхм, джентльвумен, а не кто-нибудь. К тому же, потные торсы Реборна, Фонга и Колонелло закалили её от многого дерьма. Насмотришься на эту красоту, сопоставишь с характером — и пойдёшь искать себе дрища: минус мускулы, плюс мозги — от греха подальше.  
Или нет.  
Иногда ей очень не везло с мужчинами.

— Да брось, — фыркнула Скалл, отмахнувшись. — Гигантский осьминог, сам морской дьявол, вот что круто. И мой дирижабль — это по-настоящему интересно. Не говоря уже о коллекции мотоциклов. А это так, — она ещё раз махнула рукой, — ерунда.

Скуало аж вытаращился.  
— Ерунда?!

Облако дипломатично кашлянула:  
— Ну, слушай, ты точно не первый голый мужик, которого я вижу-

— Женщина, ты ахуела?!

— … тёмной-тёмной ночью при загадочных обстоятельствах, — Скалл сосредоточила взгляд на его мокрых волосах, которые уже потихоньку начинали пушиться. Везёт, с тоской подумала она. Её шевелюра сохла куда дольше. — И, правда, не обессудь, но первой встрече с Оодако я куда больше удивилась.

Скуало от возмущения даже поставил руки в боки. Точнее, одну руку. На культяпке второй болталась белоснежная шкура.

— Хотя, признаться честно, я думала, ты банши, — неловко пошутила она, с нервной улыбкой взъерошив волосы. — Селки — это … это неожиданно мило. Странно, что такой опасный человек, и вдруг, ну. Сам понимаешь, — Скалл шмыгнула носом. — Я сохраню твою тайну, конечно.

Скуало прищурился.

Когда громкий человек молчит, это, как минимум, не к добру.  
Конечно, он бы не смог её убить. Лишь один раз у Бьякурана получилось, да и то, ему было дано разрешение. Ей тогда и не хотелось жить. А сейчас, в своём красивом женственном теле, когда больше не нужно повсеместно изображать из себя клоуна, когда можно без опаски упиваться своей природой, жить очень даже хотелось. И потом, каждый и его бабушка недооценивали Аркобалено Облака; и уж ей самой это всегда было только на руку.

— Я не из тех, кто станет отнимать у другого старую жизнь без разрешения, — очень серьёзно произнесла Скалл, чувствуя как глаза блеснули лиловым, словно от клятвы.

Скуало дёрнул плечами, будто вспомнив.  
Ну, да. Ведь ей самой много лет назад не смилостивились предоставить этот выбор; или хотя бы его иллюзию. Втянули и всё. Выхода нет. Учись, адаптируйся, выживай.

Скалл со вздохом развернулась. Ночь стояла действительно чудесная — тёплая, лунная, ясная — а запах моря, южных сосен и кипарисов напоминали о далёкой юности и пылкой неразборчивой страсти. Она неторопливо побрела обратно в сторону цивилизации. Её босые ноги шли привычной легкой поступью по мягкому песку. В левой руке качались скинутые летние сандалии.  
Скалл ушла тихо, лишь только обронила через плечо ворчливо-доброе: «поплаваешь тут с вами». Прощания никакого не было, разумеется.  
Судя по звукам, Скуало смотрел ей вслед не шелохнувшись.

Уходя, она улыбалась печально самой себе. Совсем молодой ещё, капитан Варии, а такой побитый жизнью, с привкусом озлобленности в Пламени. Со взглядом холодным, как нож, и диким. Разумеется; ведь иначе тюлень не стал бы дружить с акулами. Теперь, если будут пересекаться, глядя ему в глаза, Скалл будет думать о морской пене, о белоснежных гребнях волн, об айсбергах. Будет чуть принюхиваться, рефлекторно пытаясь вдохнуть море. Но не более.

Конечно, ни один порядочный мафиози не баловался верой в человечество. Это противоречило самой профессии. Но Аркобалено Облака всегда играла по своим правилам, хоть это и делало её когда белой вороной, а когда и вовсе изгоем. Ей достаточно было знать чужую тайну, чтобы она таяла на языке, словно шоколад. Скалл всегда умела довольствоваться малым.

Она всё равно, приехав в особняк Каркассы, свой дом, плюхнулась на кровать и расплакалась, как дурочка. Лучше сразу, одним махом, помечтать о несбыточном, чтобы потом нервы зазря не мотать, потому что выбор стоял такой: поплакать или выпить. Становиться на шаткую дорожку, ведущую к женскому алкоголизму, не хотелось.  
… А ведь она всего лишь собиралась ночью поплавать на излюбленном одичалом пляже.

(…)

Ближе к полудню, когда деловые люди уже вовсю работали, а лодыри, богатые или бедные, отдыхали, у Скалл под окнами взревел мотоцикл и, почти сразу же, раздалась музыка нормального такого электрогитарного вестерна а-ля «сейчас я слезу с моего коня и начну с тобой rock'n'roll; как видишь, с коня я уже слез». Она сонно приоткрыла глаза, вытаращилась в потолок и судорожно попыталась понять, что происходит.

Затем раздался голос:

— Вроооой!

Скалл от неожиданности аж села.

— Просыпайся, мать твою, сонная тетеря!

Она в два прыжка оказалась на своём балконе (в эротичной сорочке, потому что всё лучшее — сливкам общества!) и оторопело уставилась на Скуало.  
Варийский капитан в действительности стоял, то есть сидел, приблизительно под её окнами на своём лучшем мотоцикле, прижимая к себе шлем локтем, весь обтянутый дорогой кожаной одеждой, как презерватив на самом интересном месте. И скалился белоснежными зубами.  
Скалл, конечно, могло показаться, но её приехали или убивать, или кадрить.

— Собирайся, — сказал Скуало уже тише.

Она моргнула.

— И шлем свой возьми.

Значит, кадрить.

**Author's Note:**

> Очень люблю отзывы :33  
> а тут музыка:  
> https://vk.com/fromcloudswithlove?w=wall-112401322_487


End file.
